Correspondencia
by wenyaz
Summary: Luego del inesperado final de los 74º Juegos del Hambre, los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito 12 se han vuelto los vencedores más populares de todos los tiempos. Con esto, comienzan a recibir cartas de sus fans. Katniss es indiferente a las que le envían a ella, pero... ¿lo será también para las que le envían a Peeta? *Para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león*


_**En julio de este año empecé una nueva aventura. Ya tenía un tiempo como usuaria lectora de fanfiction, pero tenía el gusanito de empezar a escribir y lo hice. Una de las personas que me ha mostrado su apoyo en estos meses ha sido Marizpe... para ella va dedicado este fic.**_

 _ **¡Feliz navidad Martha! ¡Qué lo disfrutes!**_

-¡Kat! Mira, otra vez esas trufas con rellenos deliciosos… son de parte del mismo chico que envió otras la vez anterior.

Katniss miró la radiante sonrisa de su hermana con preocupación.

-Sí, pero ni creas que te voy a dejar comerlas todas, Patito –le arrebató la caja de las manos a la rubia-. La última vez enfermaste del estómago.

Prim cambió la radiante sonrisa por un puchero que conmovió a su hermana, a pesar de que ya no era una niña pequeña, sabía que Katniss no podía resistirse a eso.

-De acuerdo, solo uno.

Al menos el dolor de estómago era por comer demasiadas golosinas y no por hambre, pensó Katniss esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. La comida ya no representaba un problema para ellas desde que volvió vencedora.

Sí, vencedora… habían pasado ya unos meses desde que ella y Peeta volvieron de los 74º Juegos del Hambre y muchas cosas habían cambiado desde ese momento. Una de esas fue que tan pronto habían pisado el suelo del Distrito 12, comenzó a recibir cientos y cientos de cartas y paquetes de parte de fans del Capitolio e incluso de algunos otros distritos. Justamente, las dichosas trufas que a Prim le encantaban, eran parte de un paquete que había llegado con otros 40 el día anterior. Ella odiaba ser el centro de atención, sobretodo sabiendo que eso lo había ganado a costa de la muerte de 22 jóvenes. Odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con los Juegos.

"No quiero responderlas, mamá, ni siquiera quiero verlas", le había dicho a su madre un día muy enojada.

"Effie ha dicho que estás obligada a hacerlo, aunque sea agradecerlas y contestar algunas para disimular. No queremos tener problemas con el señor Snow, hija".

Había intentado zafarse de todas las maneras, pero lo único que pudo conseguir fue que le permitieran dejar sin contestar las de los distritos, el Presidente Coronalius Snow lo vio más bien como una oportunidad de que la chica no alentara a los distritos a hacer una tontería, al fin y al cabo una chispa podría causar estragos.

"Las que tengan el sello del Capitolio, no las puedes ignorar, Katniss" -le había dicho Effie- por lo que al final y luego de la insistencia de su madre, a la chica no le habia quedado más remedio que empezar a leer algunas, porque sabía que no tenía otra alternativa, no quería empeorar más la situación con el amado Presidente de Panem, porque desde luego que sabía que algo andaba mal con el truco de las bayas que les permitió a ella y a Peeta seguir con vida. Lo intentó, pero luego de media hora de leer algunas cartas y de abrir un sobre con una foto que le habían hecho a ella en la Arena justo después de la muerte de Rue, la chica se había levantado asqueada y había echado a correr hacia el bosque donde pasó el resto del día, era el único lugar en el que podía calmarse.

Fue por esto y por algunas otras reacciones de Katniss, que su madre y Prim, le habían ofrecido su ayuda para responder las cartas en nombre de ella y por supuesto que aceptó gustosa. Y un día que Madge pasó a visitarla, la hija del alcalde se unió al clan del "club de fans de Katniss Everdeen" y también comenzó a ayudarles a contestar. Las visitas de su única amiga habían sido más frecuentes luego de que la cazadora volvió de los Juegos, como si la rubia supiera que los restos que quedaban de la antigua Katniss, necesitaba a sus seres queridos más cerca después de vivir esas atrocidades.

Algunas veces la llamaban para enseñarle algo que encontraban en las cartas, otras veces, cuando su humor se lo permitía, la misma Katniss era la que les pedía que le leyeran alguna, alentada por cierta chispa de curiosidad.

-"Cuando te vi desde la primera vez que entraste en ese carruaje que parecía consumirse por las llamas, mi corazón te perteneció, Katniss Everdeen. Es solo porque todos aquí hemos sido testigos del amor que existe entre Peeta y tú, que me he dado por vencido" –leyó Madge-. Awww ¡Qué dulce!

-¡Puaj! –dijo la chica de ojos grises, haciendo una mueca desagradable.

No solo habían llegado cartas, la chica había recibido paquetes que contenían desde dulces y pequeñas joyas, hasta lencería sexy y lujosa. Era en esos momentos, que agradecía todo el tema de los trágicos amantes, pues sabía que debido a eso no la requerían a ella ni a Peeta para "otros servicios". Haymitch le había explicado brevemente un día lo que sucedía con los vencedores y como se convertían prácticamente en objetos a merced del ciudadano del Capitolio que pagara el mejor postor.

¿Peeta también sabría de qué horrores se había librado? ¿Se lo habría contado Haymitch? Al menos eso le alentaría o ¿le recordaría una vez más que todo había sido fingido? Bueno… en realidad ni la misma Katniss estaba segura de aquello ¿Cómo podría llamarse fingir a algo que la hacía sentir el hambre que descubrió cuando lo besó?

Peeta, Peeta, Peeta… Todo era tan difícil cuando pensaba en él. Apenas si lo había visto luego del recibimiento en el distrito y eso era porque ella lo había estado evitando a toda costa, pero sabía que eso iba a acabar pronto, porque se acercaba la Gira de la Victoria, un entremes que preparaba el Capitolio, para recordarles los Juegos antes de que llegara el Vasallaje.

A pesar de que ella evitaba verlo, se lo había topado algunas veces por la Aldea de los Vencedores y por el pueblo, además de un par de ocasiones en las que les llevó pan y ella le abrió la puerta, intercambiaron cuatro palabras y él se despidió sin saber qué más decir. Y es que no lograba llegar a una conclusión al respecto de cómo se sentía con el Chico del Pan, lo evitaba, de eso no había duda, pero sabía que era porque no tenía cara que mostrarle sabiendo que había lastimado sus sentimientos. Pero evadirlo no impedía que lo extrañara… Extrañaba sus brazos alrededor de ella protegiéndola del frío en la cueva, su mirada azul pendiente de ella para defenderla de cualquier peligro, la determinación de sacarla con vida de aquel horroroso lugar, el amor que reflejaban sus ojos cuando la miraba... pero aquello nunca iba a volver, era muy probable que el menor de los Mellark como mínimo la odiara, él no comprendería que lo hizo para salvarlos a ambos, que nunca fue su intención engañarlo o lastimarlo. ¿Cómo alguien iba a querer hacer daño al dulce de Peeta?

A veces se preguntaba si aquel amor que él decía profesarle aún se mantenía, pero luego se reprochaba ella misma por ser tan egoísta: ¿de qué le serviría si los sentimientos del rubio seguían siendo tan fuertes como se lo había demostrado? Ella nunca iba a poder corresponderle, ella nunca se casaría, nunca tendría una familia… estaba convencida de eso desde antes de ir a los Juegos y ahora era mucho peor, jamás tendría el valor de traer al mundo a unos niños inocentes para que vivieran la crueldad y limitaciones que ella había tenido. Además ella tenía cosas mucho más importantes que pensar que en un romance al estilo del Capitolio.

.III.

-Hola, Prim. ¿Qué tal? –como siempre, la sonrisa del rubio fue radiante al ver a la hermana menor de Katniss cuando le abrió la puerta.

-Muy bien, Peeta. ¿Quieres pasar? –le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma intensidad.

-Oh, no quiero causar ningún problema. Solo traía esto para ustedes –extendió una pequeña canasta hacia Prim.

La rubia soltó una risita por el nerviosismo del chico y de verlo estirando el cuello para intentar ver disimuladamente hacia adentro. Sabía de antemano que lo que contenía la canasta era pan, bollos de queso probablemente, eran los favoritos de su hermana y curiosamente, luego de que Peeta se dio cuenta de eso (porque "accidentalmente" a la misma Prim se le soltó un día), no había dejado de traerles.

-Está arriba -respondió a una pregunta que Peeta nunca hizo-, pero justo la iba a llamar porque estamos revisando alguna de la correspondencia de sus fans y quería enseñarle una en particular…

-Eee… eee… ¿quién?

-Katniss ¿a quién buscabas si no?

-Pues yo… no… oye –dijo Peeta tratando de desviar la conversación-, dijiste "Estamos revisando…" ¿Quiénes? Es decir… ¿Katniss permite que le revisen la correspondencia?

-¡Claro! Ella odia leerla y más aún responderla –una mirada de comprensión apareció en la cara del chico-. Entonces mi madre, Madge y yo las contestamos. Madge no ha venido hoy, pero mamá y yo ya habíamos empezado a abrir algunos paquetes.

-¿Y recibe muchas? Es decir, yo recibo demasiadas y toooodos los días. Es agotador ¡Ustedes deben estar trabajando duro!

-¿Y de dónde te envían más, del capitolio? –los interrumpió Katniss terminando de bajar las escaleras que estaban junto a la puerta.

Los dos rubios se miraron asombrados por la interrupción. Prim le volteó los ojos a Peeta sin que Katniss se diera cuenta.

-Emmm, sí, del capitolio creo…

-Pasa, Peeta, hicimos una pausa con la correspondencia e íbamos a tomar el té y nos encantaría que nos acompañaras –dijo la menor de las Everdeen. Los dos vencedores la volvieron a ver como preguntándole con la mirada qué rayos estaba haciendo, a lo que la rubia no le dio ninguna importancia y abrió más la puerta para que Peeta pasara-. Este pan está humeante y sería una lástima comerlo frío, así que… andando –continuó, empezando a caminar e ignorándolos.

La señora Everdeen se sorprendió un poco al ver a Peeta entrar a la cocina dónde tenían un pequeño comedor.

-Hola, Peeta. ¡Qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí!

-¿Qué tal, señora Everdeen? He traído pan para ustedes. Prim me ha invitado a pasar.

-Claro, siéntate. Te sirvo un té.

La mujer tomó el recipiente de azúcar, pero Katniss la interrumpió.

-Lo toma sin azúcar, mamá.

Peeta no pudo ocultar su asombro ante aquella declaración, era muy probable que lo hubiese visto en alguna ocasión en el tren o en el edificio durante los juegos, pero no pensaba que ella le prestara atención. La chica se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que todos la miraban extrañados, por lo que quiso aclarar.

-Te vi una vez en una cena antes de que iniciaran los juegos.

Peeta asintió y le agradeció a la señora Everdeen por el té.

-Muchas gracias por el pan, Peeta. Las mujeres Everdeen tenemos una muy grande debilidad por todo lo que preparas con tus habilidosas manos.

-Gracias, señora Everdeen –le contesta él sonrojándose un poco.

-Katniss un poco más por los bollos de queso –continúa la mujer.

-¡Mamá! –le reclama la chica. Y una pequeña risita se escapa de su hermana menor, quien cambia de tema.

-Entonces ¿también te mandan dulces, Peeta?

-Sí, cada día.

-Peeta me contaba que también recibe mucha correspondencia de fans –explica la rubia- ¿Las respondes tú solo?

-Sí. No tengo el privilegio de tener un staff o algo así, como Katniss.

-Si quieres, yo podría ayudarte algunas veces. Ya he terminado la escuela por este año y Katniss tiene a mamá y a Madge.

-No te preocupes, Prim. Muchas gracias. Hay algunas cosas que envían que no me gustaría que vieras.

-Por eso no debes preocuparte. A Katniss también le envían cosas extrañas. Pero esas las responde mamá. Si quieres tú las puedes revisar y clasificarlas, yo responderé solo las que tú me digas. ¡Me encantan las que hablan de lo valientes que han sido ustedes!

-De acuerdo -el rubio no se pudo negar más al ver el entusiasmo de Prim-. Yo te traeré algunas mañana.

La rubia sonrió y continuaron con una charla de temas triviales en la que prácticamente solo participaron tres de las cuatro personas que estaban sentadas a la mesa. A Katniss parecía que le había comido la lengua un ratón. Peeta, se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que se levantó de su silla.

-Yo agradezco mucho el té. Me retiro, tengo algunas cosas por hacer.

-Gracias por acompañarnos, Peeta –le sonrió la señora Everdeen-. Puedes venir cuando gustes, lo que dije de que no aprobaba su relación porque Katniss es muy joven, no significa que no puedan hablarse o verse, eres bienvenido en esta casa.

La joven cazadora abrió sus ojos tanto que le dolieron y sintió el calor subir a su rostro, sin embargo no dijo nada. Peeta no se le quedaba atrás, estaba más rojo que un tomate, así que lo único que hizo fue despedirse y caminar hacia la puerta principal de la casa, haciéndolo tan torpemente que casi tropieza.

.lll.

Los días pasaron y unas cuantas semanas. El otoño había llegado y Katniss miraba el vaho que formaba con su aliento cada que respiraba por el frío que se comenzaba a sentir. Estaba en el bosque por tercera vez en aquella semana. Sus visitas no habían sido tan frecuentes después de los Juegos, ya que no necesitaban de las provisiones diariamente, ahora tenían comida en su casa. Pero conforme se acercaba la Gira de la Victoria, la chica Everdeen había aumentado sus visitas a su escondite verde, porque se sentía cada vez más nerviosa y temerosa, era como revivir aquellos momentos horribles que había vivido hace unos meses.

Peeta había comenzado a frecuentar más su casa, luego de que Prim le insistiera en ayudarle con su correspondencia y de que su madre le diera "libre acceso", por lo que había dejado de sentirse tan incómoda en su presencia. Algunas veces se quedaba un rato más con un cuaderno de dibujo en una mano y un lápiz en la otra; eran esos momentos en los que a Katniss le encantaba mirarlo con su ceño fruncido por la concentración, su cuadrada mandíbula tensa mientras borraba algún trazo y las sombras de sus pestañas proyectándose en sus pómulos. No obstante, los últimos días había estado tan apartada de todo que incluso había evitado verlo.

El frío había comenzado a meterse hasta sus huesos, era hora de volver a casa. Guardó el termo con infusión que había estado sosteniendo y empezó a caminar. Atravesó la alambrada y llegó a la entrada de la Aldea de los Vencedores y entonces lo que vio le robó toda la paz que había ganado en el bosque. Un camión con el sello del Capitolio estaba estacionado frente a su casa.

"Más correspondencia, estoy realmente emocionada" bufó rodando los ojos.

Pero se dio cuenta de que el hombre repartidor no estaba en su casa, si no más bien frente a la puerta de la casa de Peeta. En realidad no podía ver al hombre, ya que este sostenía un enorme oso de peluche que lo cubría casi por completo, además de otra caja hermosamente decorada. Cuando se dio cuenta sus pies la habían llevado junto al hombre.

-Hola, señorita Everdeen. Ya le dejé la correspondencia en su casa.

-Gracias -le dijo pero no se movió de su lado-. ¿Puedo ayudarle?

-Descuide. Es que el señor Mellark no abre la puerta. ¿Sabe si se encuentra en casa?

-No lo sé, pero si gusta puede dejar los paquetes en mi casa, yo se los entregaré.

-¿Sería usted tan amable?

No es que quisiera fijarse en el remitente de aquellos ostentosos regalos, por supuesto que no, solo quería hacer un favor de vecina.

-Clar... -pero fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Oh... buenas tardes -dijo Peeta mientras se limpiaba las manos en un mandil que llevaba puesto-. Disculpe, ¿tiene mucho tiempo de estar esperando? Estaba horneando y no he escuchado que tocaban la puerta hasta hace unos segundos -se fijó en la presencia de la chica-. ¡Katniss, hola!

-Hola -le respondió.

-Ya no va a ser necesario llevar los paquetes a su casa, señorita Everdeen.

-Eeesteeee... pues no, ¿verdad? Bueno, iba a mi casa y dado que ya no me necesitan por aquí... -empezó a caminar.

-Espera Katniss -la detuvo el rubio y como más le valía no levantar sospechas de que algo no andaba tan bien con los trágicos amantes, la chica se detuvo-. Gracias señor, puede poner esto por aquí, ya lo llevaré yo a la sala.

El hombre hizo lo que Peeta le pidió y se retiró.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, yo solo venía del bosque y vi a ese hombre aquí...

-No hablaba de eso. Se acerca la Gira de la Victoria y estos días casi no te he visto. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Y ahí estaba... El bueno de Peeta Mellark preocupándose, mientras ella evitaba encontrarse con él y luego sólo pensaba en saber quién le enviaba esos regalos.

\- Emocionada no estoy.

-Iba a tomar chocolate caliente y los bollos con queso están por salir del horno. ¿Quieres pasar? Hace mucho frío.

La chica no respondió, pero entró. Peeta sirvió dos tazas de chocolate y las llevó a una pequeña mesa junto a un sofá, luego volvió con una bandeja llena de pan y se sentó junto a Katniss.

-Estaremos bien -la tranquilizó-. Sólo serán unas semanas.

Ella asintió, pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta amenazaba con salir en forma de lágrimas. El rubio pareció darse cuenta porque estiró un brazo y la chica no esperó para lanzarse a él. ¡Dios, odiaba parecer vulnerable, pero cómo había extrañado ese refugio!

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Peeta rompió el silencio.

-Háblame de algo -le pidió.

-Háblame tú.

-Mmm déjame pensar... a ver...

-Ya sé. Cuéntame quién te envió esa cosa enorme que está ahí -espetó ella señalando el animal de peluche.

-No lo sé -respondió él desviando la mirada.

-¡Y un cuerno! No sabes mentir, Mellark. Además, para que envíe ese regalo no creo que sea la primera vez que mande algo o que te escriba.

-Una chica

-Me imagino.

-Del Capitolio.

-Aja...

-Oye... ¿y eso por qué importa? -preguntó él con una chispa de esperanza.

-No es que importe mucho. Dijiste que nunca querías ser una pieza de sus juegos, ¿recuerdas?

-Por supuesto... sigue siendo así.

-¿Les sigues el juego? En las cartas, me refiero.

-Sabes que tenemos que hacerlo.

-Entonces... ¿Qué les dices? ¿Has conocido a alguien?

-Katniss...

-¡Sí lo has hecho!

-No he conocido a nadie. Sólo no puedo ser grosero ¿de acuerdo?

Lo había logrado. Peeta había conseguido que la chica olvidara por un rato la Gira de la Victoria.

-¿Alguien te ha conquistado?

-Descuida, Katniss –sonrió con nostalgia-. Nunca nadie podrá conquistarme con estas cosas –señaló a su alrededor-. Mi corazón pertenece a la misma persona desde hace muchos años… –fue lo último que dijo, atreviéndose a tocar por un segundo la mejilla de la pelinegra, antes de que ambos se quedaran sumidos en un profundo silencio, cada uno navegando en el mar de sus pensamientos.

Las palabras de Peeta eran sinceras, él sabía que a pesar de todo, le debía mucho a Katniss, la vida por ejemplo y esto iba más allá del acto de las ballas; desde que tenía 5 años, luego de verla por primera vez, él nunca volvió a ser el mismo y sabía que solo por el hecho de existir, la pelinegra iluminaba su vida, aunque quizá, lo más probable, es que nunca podría tenerla a su lado.

Y aunque en ese momento no había nada claro entre los dos jóvenes vencedores, solo sabían que eran víctimas de un destino que los había juntado un día, el primero de clases para Peeta y un día de lluvia, en el caso de Katniss; luego, ese mismo destino, los había enviado juntos a una arena que ambos veían como su sentencia de muerte, un destino que los había traído a casa con vida, un destino que aún deparaba muchas cosas para ellos…

 **Pues bien... este es mi primer one shot y he de confesar que ha sido muy difícil... me cuesta enfocarme en un solo tema para no alargar más la historia, pero bueno... Aquí está el resultado. Si les ha gustado ¿a qué esperan para escribir en el cuadrito?**

 **¡Qué tengan una feliz navidad y Dios les dé un fructífero y hermoso año nuevo!**

 **Un abrazote :)**


End file.
